The Darkside of Miracles
by Erik T. Jameson
Summary: "Veemon's gone and my friends have abandoned me... Then you came along and said that you wanted change the hand that fate had dealt me. How could I said no?"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

In a bedroom at an apartment in Odaiba, a brown spiky haired boy sat on his bed, holding a picture frame in his hand and crying his eyes out. The boy in question was Davis Motomiya. Davis was staring at the picture frame, which had a picture of him holding a blue dragon in his hands and they were both grinning towards the camera.

He touch the part of the picture that had the dragon and sobbed "Veemon…". Davis' tears continue to stream down his face and onto the glass of the frame.

"You really cared for him, didn't you?" said a voice from Davis' bedroom door.

Davis gasps and snaps his head up to the source of the voice. Across the room from him, stood a man wearing a black sweatshirt with the hood covering his face and black pants. "W-Who are you…? A-And how d-did you get in here?" Davis asks rubbing the still streaming tears from his face.

"Relax, I'm a friend… If you want me to be?" the hooded man said in a reassuring tone.

"A friend?" Davis chuckled dryly. "You mean like my other 'friends'?" he said gesturing towards a mess that littered his bedroom floor. The mess were a collection of photos of the other digidestind, both the younger and older generation that had been torn to pieces, broken from being thrown and stomped on. Even a picture that had Davis and Kari together had been destroyed.

"No, Davis… I'm different" the man simply said as he gently walk around the mess and was now standing in front of Davis.

"Different? Yeah right…" Davis trailed off as he went back to staring at the picture in his hand.

"I am, Davis. I know about what happened in the Digital World and I'm not here to pity you… But rather, I'm here to help you".

"Help me? What are you going to do, bring Veemon back?".

"I can't do that Davis, no matter how hard I try… But I can do the next best thing".

"And was that?" Davis said eyeing the hooded man carefully.

"I can help you change the hand that fate had dealt for you. If you want it, that is? I'm not forcing you into anything Davis, your life, your choice" the man said as he extended his hand towards Davis.

Davis stared at the man's hand and thought 'Should I take his offer? What would the others think of this? Wait, why do I care what the others think? They certainly didn't care about me when I need them!'. He put the picture down on his bed and got off it. "Let's see what you got to offer" Davis said shaking the hooded man's hand.

The man smirked and suddenly a surge of energy passed from him into Davis through their handshake.

Davis fell to his knees, back bent and holding the side of his head. The hooded man took a few steps back and watched as two tattered demon wings came out of Davis' back, his fingers turn into claws, a metal helmet covered his head but it had a crack on the right side that showed a blood red eye, his skin had become midnight black and he had a that binds itself like training grip on both of his arms.

Davis, even though was on his knees, was taller than the man. Out of rage, he picked up the man until their faces were an inch of each other and glared at the hooded man with his blood red eye with such intensity that would send chills down MaloMyotismon's spine. "What have you done to me?" Davis growled in a deep menacing voice.

"What I said I would do. Don't worry you can turn back, just say Digi-armor De-energize" the man said calmly.

Davis stared at him for a while, trying to see if this was another trick. Then he said "Digi-armor De-energize". Davis' body was then covered a dark light and he shrunk back to his normal size, but the light did not disappear instead it formed into a black colored egg that had twisted digital code randomly placed on it and a crimson large triangle and three smaller triangles on it.

"W-What this?" Davis asks as the egg landed into his hands.

"That is the Digiegg of Darkness, Davis. I found it at the deepest region of the Dark Ocean" the hooded man explained.

"The Digiegg of Darkness? I didn't know such a digiegg existed… Wait, you said the Dark Ocean. Does that make you a digimon?" Davis asks looking up at the man.

"Yes… My name is Dramon" the man, Dramon said.

"Dramon?" Davis said as he looks down. Suddenly, something on the floor caught his attention. "Hey, what's this?" he asks picking the strange object up. The device looked like his D-3 but instead of blue grips and a white body, this one had a black body, red grips and it twisted digital code on it body like the Digiegg of Darkness.

"Is this a digivice?" Davis asks looking at Dramon.

"Yes it is. That device is what allows you to use the digieggs like a normal digimon would" the digimon explained.

"Whoa…" Davis gasps getting off the floor.

"I see you like my gifts, now there's something I want you to do for me in return".

"Huh?" Davis asks tilting his head.

"I need to go to the Dark Ocean, but I can't open a gate to it because the Sovereigns had sealed any means of getting there. I need you to destroy these seals".

"And if I do that I get to keep this digivice and the Digiegg of Darkness?".

"Of course Davis, I'll even give you this as added bonus" Dramon said as he takes out a tag from one of his pants pockets. Inside the tag, there was a small slab that had the same symbol as the Digiegg of Darkness.

"A tag? What crest is that?" Davis asks taking the tag from the digimon.

"It's the Crest of Darkness, an also hard to find gift I found at the Dark Ocean and it's yours if you help me with my problem".

Davis stares at the tag for a while. 'This guy is giving me so much power and the ability to fight on my own, and all I have to do is destroy a bunch of stupid seals? Talk about an easy deal' he thought before clenching his fist around his new tag. "Where do you want me to go?".

"I can't tell you that, because no one knows where the seals are. Ever since BlackWargreymon destroyed the Destiny Stones, the Sovereigns have hidden the new seals somewhere even powerful digimons like me can't find" Dramon said with his arms crossed sounding irritated.

"So I'm going into the Digital World blind, huh… Wait, I think I know someone who can help me with finding the seals" Davis said walking up to his computer as he wears his tag on his neck. Once he got to the computer, he started typing away on the keyboard.

"There" Davis said a moment later. He got up and walked up to his nightstand to pick up his old D-3 and D-Terminal. Davis turned towards Dramon and asks "You said that this new digivice works on all digieggs right?". The digimon simply nodded his head at him. "Good, I don't want to use my new egg on this guy. It would have been a waste" Davis said walking to his computer. "Digi-port open!" he said before getting sucked into the computer.

Davis came out of a TV set wearing his usual clothes whenever he went to the Digital World. In front of him was large lake. Davis waited in front of the lake for a while, and then the lake began to split to form a staircase in front of him. He smirked at this and went down the steps.

At the bottom of the staircase there was a traditional Japanese house. Davis entered the house and it looked like there was no one there. Suddenly, he could hear the sound of keyboard keys clicking. Knowing that it could only belong to the owner of the house, Davis went to the source of the sound.

The sound came from another room in the house. The room looked like a computer laboratory and currently sitting in front of a computer monitor with his back towards the door was a man with brown hair tied into a ponytail wearing white robes.

Davis walked to the middle of the room and said "Hello Gennai".

The man, Gennai, turned around and smile when he saw Davis. "Davis what brings you here?" he asks getting up from his chair.

"Oh, just to have a little talk with you about something" Davis said as the digital man walked up to him.

"Really? What is that-" Gennai cut himself off when he saw what was hanging on Davis' neck.

"What's wrong Gennai, don't like my new accessory?" Davis grinned evilly as he showed his tag at Gennai.

"W-Where did you g-get that?" the digital man asks with a horrid look on his face.

"A friend gave it to me. Now let's get to business shall we" Davis said as he turned serious.

"W-What do you want?".

"Where did the Sovereigns place the new seals?" Davis asks as he pulls out his new digivice.

"I-I'll never tell s-someone like you" Gennai said backing away from the brown haired boy.

"Shame… At least I get to try out my other forms" Davis said as he takes out his D-Terminal and chooses the Digiegg of Courage. "Digi-armor Energize!" he yelled lifting his dark digivice above him. The same dark light from before flashed on the screen and engulfed Davis.

When the light disappeared, Davis was replaced by a black dragon wearing dark blue armor on his hands, feet, thighs, chest and head. He eyed Gennai with his crimson eyes and smirked when the digital man grabbed a sword in an attempt to defend himself.

"It'll take more than that to save yourself Gennai" Davis said as his claws ignite in blue flame.

Gennai was shaking horribly as the dragon slowly and menacingly towards.

Outside the lake, it was peaceful and tranquil as innocent digimon were frolicking and minding their own business. Suddenly a load scream pierce the air, startling everyone and everything for miles.

Meanwhile at Davis' room, Dramon stared at the computer screen with a grin. "Everything is going according to plan" he said laughing evilly before touching the screen and getting suck into the computer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Kari Kamiya was sitting on a bench at a park with Takeru 'TK' Takaishi. The duo had gone to watch the movies and was now watching their digimons, Gatomon and Patamon, playing in the field in front of them. Digimons were now known by the public, because of this they now can let their digimons wonder freely.

Suddenly Kari and TK's D-Terminals started beeping. They opened their D-Terminals and were shocked by what it reads.

'Guys, I'm receiving and emergency beacon from Gennai's place. Come to the computer lab immediately

-Izzy'

Kari and TK were confused by what it could be but they knew if it was an emergency coming from Gennai then it had to be important. They called their partners to them as they got off the bench.

"What's wrong TK?" Patamon asks flew to his usual spot, on top of TK's head.

"Izzy sent us a message saying that something had happened at Gennai's house" TK explained as the four head to Odaiba Elementary.

A moment later, they arrived at Odaiba Elementary and head for the computer room. Once there, TK open the lab door. Inside, all the members of the digidestined except for Davis was waiting for them.

"Hey guys" TK said walking in.

Kari closed the door after entering and as she examines everyone in the room, she notices that Davis is not there. "Hey, where's Davis?" Kari asks everyone.

Everyone looked at each other, just noticing that the leader of the second generation is missing. "I don't know. He should've gotten my message, since I sent it to everyone here" said a red haired boy, Izzy from in front of a computer.

"Weird, he always comes to our meetings, especially if it was an emergency" Tai said his hand cupping his face.

"This is unbelievable, even in an emergency he's late. I say we just go without him! That'll teach him to be late!" Yolie yelled in frustration.

"I have to agree with Yolie on this one. Gennai needs us and can't let him wait too long" TK said.

"I guess you're right, and Davis can just use the Digi-port to catch up with us when he gets here" Izzy reasoned. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and walk up to the computer Izzy was using.

"Digi-port Open!" they yelled in unison and they were all sucked into the computer.

The group arrived outside the lake that hid Gennai's house but to their surprise, the staircase that led to the house below was still revealed when it should have been hidden. This worried the first generation of digidestined, as the whole group went down the steps. When they got to the bottom, they were shocked and horrified by what they saw.

Parts of the walls were destroyed beyond repair and the furniture was either broken into pieces or burned to a crisps.

"What happened?" Sora gasps as the group slowly walk into the center of the living area.

Suddenly they heard a pain-filled groan coming from another room. The digidestind walk into the room and some of them were about to puke from disgust. The wall and furniture in that room were just like the previous room except worse. The computers that filled the room were destroyed, burned, pulled out of its original position or thrown around the room but almost none were working. But what the scene even more horrifying, there was blood covering the floor, walls and computers.

Another groan brought the group out of their stupor and they notice something getting up from one of the functioning computers. When they got closer, the digidestinds saw that it was Gennai.

"Gennai!" they exclaimed grouping around the man.

Gennai turned around and his appearance brought another wave of shock running through the digidestinds. The left side of his face was burned heavily and blood was running down the right side of his head. His robe had slashes and burns here and there and it was soaked with his blood. Gennai was also holding his right shoulder with his left hand as his right arm just hangs lifelessly.

"Oh my god…" Sora gasps covering her mouth with her hand. TK covered Cody's eyes to prevent him from watching the horror in front of him. Mimi, who had just moved back to Japan, was on the verge of tears and was cling to Matt, who looked away from the sight. Joe looked like he was about puke were he stood and Izzy just stand, staring with his mouth opened. Yolie hugged her boyfriend for comfort; while Ken stared with widen eyes. Willis, who had transferred to Japan, took a few steps back, taken back by what he saw. Meanwhile Kari hid behind her brother, terrified.

"You… have… arrived… good…" Gennai said between jagged breathes. "Children… there is… a new… evil… he is… after… the… Destiny… Stones… don't let… him… destroy… them…" he continued before stumbling a bit from exhaustion.

"New evil? Gennai, what are you talking about? Who did this to you?" Tai asks.

"The one… who… did… this… is…" the digital man trailed off before falling onto his knees and landing face first onto the floor.

"Gennai!" the digidestind cried as the man began to dissolve into data particles. The group was in tears as the last specs of data that was once their friend flies away, never to be seen again.

Tai slammed his fist on the table next to him, startling everyone. "We have to get back at the guy who did this… No matter what it takes" Tai said with tears in his eyes and a serious look on his face.

Everyone nodded their head in agreement, Gennai was their friend and they were going to make sure that his killer was brought to justice.

The next day, the digidestinds were having a meeting at the school computer lab. Everyone except Davis came to the meeting.

"Where is Davis?! This is a serious meeting and he's nowhere to be found!" Yolie shouted in anger.

"Yeah, that guy is really getting on my nerves!" Matt joins in.

"Relax guys, let's do the meeting then we can go at Davis' house and chew him out for not coming" Tai said, also annoyed by Davis not showing up.

"Okay… As you know from what Gennai told us yesterday, this new bad guy we're up against is looking for the Destiny Stones" Izzy said. Everyone nodded their heads, remembering the horror they saw yesterday. "Then it means whoever this guy is must be trying something big, MaloMyotismon big" he continued while typing on his computer.

"That means we can't let this guy beat us like BlackWargreymon did in the past" Tai said.

"We won't, but if only I can get my hands on that guy" TK said angrily.

Suddenly the meeting was cut short when they heard a beeping noise. "Guys the Digital World is under attack!" Izzy said turning the computer monitor towards the group and pointing to an area that had a red squre on it.

"That's File Island! Some of our friends are there!" TK yelled.

"Let's go!" Tai said and everyone went up to the monitor and points their digivice at it.

Everyone got sucked into the computer and came out of the TV set in the Digital World. They were in the jungle. The group could hear explosion near them and ran there as fast as they could.

When they arrived at the origin, in front of them was Davis in Digiegg of Darkness form and a giant yellow lion with orange strips and long fangs were standing on a destroyed part of the forest.

"What's wrong kitty? You're said to be the most powerful digimon on this island. Surely you can defeat a creature liked me" Davis taunted with his long demon claws stretched to his side.

The digidestind felt chills run through their spines from hearing Davis' voice. Ken, Kari and TK were trembling, because of their sensitivity towards darkness.

"Howling Crusher" the lion, SaberLeomon yelled as he pounced at Davis.

Davis just huffed at the attack as he moved his right claw from being outstretched at his side to grabbing hold of the lion digimon neck before he could react. He then slammed SaberLeomon to the ground, causing a hole in it in the process.

The lion could barely open his eyes as Davis turns him with his foot, so they can face each other. "Now… Where are the Destiny Stones?" Davis asks non-chantingly.

"Don't do this… You were your friend… Don't let darkness consume you Da-" SaberLeomon said before being cut off by Davis.

"Don't you dare call me that! My name is now MagnaDevimon! And we were never friends!" MagnaDevimon yelled as he pulled his claw back, getting ready to strike.

"SaberLeomon!" the digidestind cried as they and their digimon ran out of the forest.

MagnaDevimon turned his head towards the source of the voices. When he saw his 'friends' running towards them, he turn his head back towards SaberLeomon and said "Looks like we have an audience. Let's give them a show they will never forget. Chaos Claw!". MagnaDevimon's claw became shrouded by a dark purple mist like aura and he drives it straight through the lion and into the ground.

"NO!" the group cried as SaberLeomon slowly turns into data and the demon digimon pull out his right claw.

"You'll pay for that!" TK yelled.

"Patamon digivolves to… Angemon!"

Angemon flew in front of MagnaDevimon and used his Hand of Fate on the demon. Unfortunately, it did nothing him.

MagnaDevimon laughed maniacally at this and said "What did you think that attack was going to do, hmm? I'm far stronger than that weakly Devimon; your attack didn't even tickle".

Angemon flew back a bit, shocked by the outcome while the other digimon and their partners stared with disbelief.

"Oh, how I like those dumbfounded looks you all have but sadly for me, I'm not in the mood to doom you all… So you'll live for another day" MagnaDevimon said before stretching out his wing and taking to the skies.

"I think we have a problem" Tai said as they watch the demon fly away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The next day was a Monday, thus forcing the digidestind to go school but their minds were still busy with what had happened yesterday. In fact, they were so deep in worry that they forgot to go to Davis' house to yell at him for not coming to the meeting they had that day.

All the members of the second generation except Davis were having a conversation while walking as a group to Odaiba Elementary. What were they talking about? Well it was about how they were going to beat MagnaDevimon, of course!

"So… Any ideas?" TK asks the group.

"Well for one thing, we're going to need a lot of power. Did you remember how easily he defeated SaberLeomon? SaberLeomon was a Mega! And MagnaDevimon was acting like the fight was just a game!" Kari pointed out with worry in her eyes.

"Kari's right. I don't Rapidmon will be able to beat this guy" Willis said.

"Yeah… And using Angemon and MagnaAngemon is also a dud. Angemon's Hand of Fate had no effect, even though he had a natural advantage over digimon like MagnaDevimon" TK said as he looked up to his partner, that was sitting on his head with a depress look.

"I guess everything rest on Imperialdramon" Ken sighed.

"Yep, now if only we can get that brat Davis to actually be there to help us" Yolie said bitterly.

"You know guys… We haven't seen Davis for two days already. What do you think he's doing while we're in the Digital World?" Cody asks, being the curious one.

"Whatever it is, it better be good!" Yolie said.

Soon the group arrived at Odaiba Elementary, just after entering the group decided to head to class earlier than usual and split up with Cody and Yolie going to own class and the remaining four walk together to their class.

When TK, who was in front of the group, open the door to their classroom they were shocked by what they saw. There was a boy with almost shoulder length brown hair wearing an unbuttoned dark blue shirt over a crimson T-shirt and black pants sitting at Davis' table, leaning his chair back with his dark blue and black shoes on the desk while holding a novel book in his hands. The boy was so busy reading he did not notice the group's entrance.

The four teenagers eyed the boy carefully, wondering who he was. "Err… Hello, are you a transferred student?" Kari asks but she only received a grunt as an answer from the mysterious boy.

"Well aren't you the friendly type" TK said sarcastically as he glared at the boy.

The boy did not comment on what TK said but instead turned another page of his novel.

TK was about to say something when the bell rang and students started entering the classroom.

The group went to their seats with Kari sitting next to Davis, TK sitting in front of her, Ken sitting in front of Davis and Willis sitting at the other side of Davis.

The mysterious boy continued to sit at Davis' table in the position his was in, not caring about the students walking by him as he turn another page on his book.

Gossip could be heard throughout the classroom as everyone was wondering who the new guy is. The girls were wondering if he was single and what kind of girl does he like, while the boys were wondering if he would be joining any of the sports teams the school had.

Just like before, the boy ignored all the chatter with a bored expression on his face. Suddenly the classroom door opens and the teacher came in. This caused the brunet to reluctantly close his book and put his feet back onto the floor.

The teacher slowly called out the attendance of the student and when he reached Davis' name, everyone was shocked when the new boy said "Here". The four digidestind that were in that class were more shocked about this than anyone else because of the fact that Davis was not wearing the goggles that Tai gave him, the ones that he cherished so much.

Class continued on like usual, with the exception of Davis' 'friends' constantly sneaking glance at him through the lesson. Davis ignored their constant glance and decided to draw on his notebook.

A moment later, the teacher notices Davis not paying attention to the lesson and said "Davis, come up here and answer this question".

Kari looked at Davis worryingly because the question on the board was very hard and she was afraid he can't answer it. But Davis shocked the class again by not just answering the question but he gave a very detailed answer that no one thought of using, not even the teacher.

"T-The answer is correct Mister Motomiya… But I've never seen this method before. Where did you find it?" the teacher asks, dumbfounded by what he saw.

"When I was in the library earlier" Davis replied non-chantingly.

"I see. Then you can sit Mister Motomiya".

Davis nodded his head and walked back to his table. The moment he sat down, he continued where he left off on his drawing. Class then continued on like usual until bell rang, signaling recess. Davis quickly close his notebook with the drawing and puts it into his backpack before he sling it over his left shoulder and walked out the room, reading his novel.

"Davis wait up!" Kari yelled as she jogs after Davis but lost him in the crowd of students. "How's does someone who's so caught up in reading a book, walk through a crowd so fast?" she asks slowing down her jog into a walk. Deciding that trying to find Davis in the crowd was a lost cause, Kari shrugged and head to the cafeteria to meet with the other second generation members.

After getting her food, Kari went to the table that the digidestind normally sit at. There, she saw the group but Cody and Yolie had shocked looks on their faces. Kari guess, the other three have told the duo about Davis.

"No way! There's no possible way Davis could suddenly turn from a bratty hotheaded idiot into mister cool in two days!" Yolie exclaimed after snapping out of her stupor.

"But it's true Yolie, we all saw him make a fool out of the teacher and walk back to his desk like it was nothing" Willis said.

"That's very different from the Davis we know. I guess that alone time he had while he was gone had done wonders for him" Cody mused.

"Yeah but that still doesn't excuse him from helping us stop MagnaDevimon" Yolie pointed out.

"Right… We need him to save the Digital World, and if he doesn't like it then we'll just have to drag him" TK said. Everyone nodded their head in agreement and went back to eating.

After the final bell rang, all of the students were heading home except for the digidestind, they were heading to the computer lab to meet up with the older generation. While they were walking the halls, the younger generation bumped into the older generation. Walking as a group, they were brainstorming on plans to fight MagneDevimon until they came across Davis that was walking in the opposite direction reading a different book than the one from earlier that day.

"Davis, where are you going? The computer lab is the other way" TK said as everyone stopped and stared at the brunet.

Davis replied with a grunt as he was about to walk by them.

Matt, who was furious with Davis' attitude, grabbed him by the collar of crimson T-shirt and slammed him against a nearby locked and yelled "What the hell is your problem huh? The Digital World is in danger and you don't bother to do anything about this?".

Davis' backpack and book fell to the floor because of Matt slamming him to the locker. He looked into Matt's eyes with a calm expression and said "Matt. There's one thing I want to say to you…". "Back…" he began as he gets out of Matt's clutches with ease. "… Off!" Davis ended as he kicked Matt, square on the gut, winding him and causing him to fall on his back at the other side of the hallway.

The digidestind gasps at what was happening in front of them. TK, Tai and Joe got to Matt's aid and helped him sit up. "What was that for Davis?!" TK shouted at Davis.

"It was self-defense! What else do you want me to do huh? Get myself harassed and beaten up? Not a chance!" Davis shouted back at TK with a slight growl.

"You don't know if he was going to hit you or not!" Tai joined in after Joe had confirmed that Matt was going to be okay.

"Yeah right, we all know how Matt gets when he gets one of his stupid temper tantrums-" Davis cut himself off as he dodged a fist that about to hit his face.

"You don't talk like that about my brother!" TK shouted his fists clenched.

"I didn't know anger was genetic in your family" Davis huffed.

"What's your problem?! You've been acting like a complete and utter jerk ever since two days ago! If this is about me and Kari hanging out-" TK manage to say before being cut off by Davis chuckling dryly.

"You honestly think this is about me being jealous that you and Kari were going out? Man I don't know who's shallower, you or Yolie?!" he said before picking up his book and sling his backpack back onto his shoulder while the digidestind stare at his with gaping mouths.

When Davis got out into the schoolyard, he walked behind some bushes and kept his book into the backpack. Then he took out his black and crimson digivice and his D-Terminal. He selected the Digiegg of Friendship and said "Digi-armor Energize!". In a flash of dark light, Davis was turned into a black quadrupedal dragon with dark blue and crimson armor. Davis flexed his new form to get use to moving on all fours.

A moment later, he was jumping from rooftop to rooftop in incredible speeds and at his house in under a minute. Landing at a nearby park, Davis said "Digi-armor De-energize!" and he turn back into his usual self. After going back to his apartment and finishing his homework, Davis turned on his computer.

While the computer was starting up, he took out the notebook from his backpack. Davis opened to the part that had something drawn onto it. This drawing was a detail map of the Digital World and it had a few crosses on it.

"Where should I go next? The Sovereigns sure aren't making this easy" Davis mumbled to himself. When he heard the computer finished starting up, he kept the map in his pants pocket and points his dark digivice at the screen, saying "Digi-port Open!".

Meanwhile somewhere in the Digital World, the digidestind were sitting on a hill trying to figure out what their supposed to do next since Gennai did not tell them where the new Destiny Stones were and they also did not know how to detect MagnaDevimon's current whereabouts are.

Suddenly they heard a beeping, warning them that something bad has happened. Izzy pulled out a map of the Digital World and it showed a red square in area called Primary Village. The digimons digivolved and the group headed off in hopes to get there before any serious damage could be done.

When they arrive, the digidestind could hear explosions going off and feared for the worst. They head for the source of the sound and were shocked by what they saw. It was Devimon and he was standing in the middle of Primary Village.

"Devimon! Argh, this guy just keeps coming back!" TK groaned while riding Pegasusmon.

"TK wait. There's something wrong, look at what he's doing" Tai said.

There was something truly strange about how the demon digimon was acting. Devimon was franticly observing the area for something. The older generation was confused by this, knowing that Devimon was a powerful digimon. That is when they began to notice that the digital demon had a lot of injuries on him.

"Tai's right, there is something wrong. Devimon looks like his fighting someone, but where's the other guy?" Kari asks. She got her answer when they someone yelling Flame Fists and they saw three dark blue fire balls hit the demon digimon's back, causing him to drop to one knee.

"Whoa! Where did that come from?!" Willis exclaimed as the group joined in the search of the mysterious fighter.

Devimon tried to get back up but was knocked down by three more fire balls that were thrown to his side this time. Suddenly something jumped out from in between the building and landed in front of the digital demon.

"Finally decided to show your face eh? Don't think your sneak attacks could defeat me, Devimon!" the demon digimon said smugly grabbing the figure.

The mysterious digimon just stared into Devimon's eyes and simply said "Flame Shield". A flaming aura covered the digimon's body and forced the demon to let go. When the flame aura had disappeared, they saw the form of a digimon that the digidestind knew quite well.

"That's Flamedramon! But why is his armor dark blue instead of red?" Cody asks confused by the change of color.

"That's not Flamedramon Cody, that's actually ChaosFlamedramon" Izzy explained after taking out his Digimon Analyzer.

"Devimon, you have attacked Primary Village, the birth place of all digimon, what do you have to say for yourself?" ChaosFlamedramon asks in a voice that was deeper than that of a normal Flamedramon.

"I am the soon to be ruler of the Digital World, I don't need to say anything to you" Devimon said having gotten back to his feet.

"Then you shall be punish for your crimes!" the dragon yelled as his claws ignite in blue flames.

"I don't think so! Touch of Evil!" Devimon yelled thrusting his claw at ChaosFlamedramon but the dragon jumped back and punched his flaming fist at the demon's face, turning him into data particles.

"H-He killed Devimon!" Sora gasps in disbelief as the group walk out of the forest to meet the black dragon.

ChaosFlamedramon turns his head to the side when he heard someone talking and the moment he saw the digidestind he stare at them with a harden look in his eyes.

"Hey there buddy. We're the digidestind and I'm Tai, Tai Kamiya. Nice to meet you" Tai said extending his hand to the dragon digimon.

ChaosFlamedramon look at the brunet's hand for a moment and then walked away from the digidestind.

"Hey! We're trying to be nice here!" Yolie shouted at the black dragon.

Hearing this, the dragon digimon stopped and looked at the group over his shoulder. "My partner told me to never trust people like you" he simply said before leaving the area.

"People like us…?" Kari trailed off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Later that day, the digidestind were having a meeting at the computer lab. The current topic? ChaosFlamedramon and his mysterious partner.

"Looks like there's a new digidestind out there" Tai stated.

"But how is that possible? Gennai was the one who could make a person into a digidestind and he died three days ago. So how can there be a new digidestind?" Izzy said deep in thought as he lay back on his chair.

"What I'm more interested is how this mystery digidestind had a Flamedramon as a partner in the first place. I thought you need both Veemon and the Digiegg of Courage to do get one" Willis pointed out.

"You're right! And there's only one person that has the Digiegg of Courage and that's Davis!" Ken said, reminding everyone about their missing leader.

"But how can be? That Flamedramon sounded nothing like Veemon" Gatomon said, remembering how ChaosFlamedramon talked to Devimon.

"That's true… You don't think Davis gave the Digiegg of Courage to another digidestind that had a BlackVeemon?" Yolie asks.

"I don't think so Yolie, Davis doesn't give away stuff he cherish and I'm pretty he cherishes all his Digieggs" Kari said.

"Speaking about Davis and his Digieggs, have any of you guys noticed that Davis didn't have Veemon with him earlier?" Sora asks.

Everyone had a thoughtful look as they try to remember back to the hallway. Then everyone's eyes widen at realization at this.

"You're right! But why didn't Davis have Veemon with him? Those two are inseparable, no matter how hard you try to keep them away from each other!" Kari said.

"I don't know what all of this means but I do know one thing…" Tai started as everyone turn towards him. "…All these events started happening since last Saturday" he finished.

"Wait, didn't Davis also start acting weird since last Saturday?" Mimi asks.

"That's right! He didn't come to the meeting that day and every meeting since!" said TK.

"Wait, wait, wait, you guys don't honestly think that Davis is the mysterious new digidestind? That can't be! His Veemon is blue! And ChaosFlamedramon said his partner told him not to trust people like us, that doesn't sound like something Davis would say!" Willis pointed out. Ken nodded his head in agreement.

"Man, nothing makes any sense!" Matt groaned with his arms crossed.

"It seems that the only way to be sure of anything is to ask Davis himself about this" Izzy said.

"That's going to be easier said than done with the way Davis is acting right now" Tai said.

Meanwhile at Davis' bedroom, he had just gotten back and was writing down notes onto his map of the Digital World. Before he came back he had a few 'enlightening' conversations with some of the digimons in the Digital World that have been said to know where the Destiny Stones were located. Davis grinned at the new information he had.

The next day, Davis went to school early and after roaming the school library, was reading a book, while sitting in the same manner as yesterday. He was so busy; he did not notice his 'friends' sitting around him.

"Ohm… Davis?" Kari asks hesitantly. Davis just grunted as he turns a page from the book. "Uh… Can we ask you a question?".

It was quite for a while, as the four waited for his response. Eventually he grunted and looks at Kari through the corner of his eye.

"Davis… Where's Veemon?" she asks with concern.

Davis said nothing, not even a grunt, and closed his book. He slowly took his feet off the table and got of the chair. Standing, he put the book on the table and stared at the digidestind with his bangs shadowing his, before saying "You have no right to ask me that question", and then he left the classroom.

The group stared at Davis as he leaves, stunned by what he said. "Whoa, I didn't expect that to happen" Willis said.

Davis came back to the classroom just before the bell rang and through the entire learning periods, he had avoid either looking at or coming near the others. This made Kari felt horrible from both worry and guilt towards the boy.

When the final bell rang, Davis quickly packed up his stuff and walked out of the class before the digidestind can stop him. But at the end it was to no avail, as he ended up bumping into the older generation.

"Oh no, you don't Davis. We're going to have a talk" Tai said pushing Davis to come along with them to the computer laboratory.

When they arrive, Matt opens the door and Tai gave one final shove, forcing Davis to enter. Inside the room, all the remaining members of the second generation were there. Davis huffed at them and walk to the farthest corner from them.

"Now that we're all here, we can finally make a plan to defeat MagnaDevimon" Tai announced.

Unbeknownst to everyone in the room, Davis was chuckling silently to himself.

"We know from his fight with SaberLeomon that this guy is a Mega and a powerful one at that. We may be able to put this guy in a stalemate if we use Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon but if we want to beat him than the rest of you should also help with the fight" Tai explained, not knowing the enemy himself was in the room.

"Tai… Most of us from the second generation believe that we should put Imperialdramon as the one taking MagnaDevimon head on seeing as how he's the most powerful digimon on our side" TK suggested.

"That's a great idea TK!" Tai said.

"Looks like it's up to us again, Davis. Davis?" Ken said turning towards his best friend.

Davis had his bangs shadowing his eyes again as he just leaned against the wall, not bothering to respond to the others.

"Davis, what is wrong with you?! We're talking about something important and you're just standing there like a statue!" Yolie growled glaring at the brunet.

"MagnaDevimon is killing our friends in the Digital World and you're acting like you don't care!" Matt shouted.

"That's because I don't! You all never cared about what happened to Veemon and me!" Davis shouted as he pushed himself of the wall he was leaning.

The digidestind were taken back by Davis' words. "What are you talking about? We care about you and Veemon" Yolie said.

"Yeah right! If you cared so much then, where were you when Vee and I needed you? Oh, that's right! You were having a stupid date with Ken!" he shouted with venom.

Yolie backed up a bit and Ken had a hurt look. "Davis, you need to calm down" Tai said approaching Davis.

"Calm down?! Why should I calm down huh?! It because of you people Vee is dead! D-E-A-D, dead!" the younger brunet boy shouted with fist tightly clenched.

"V-Veemon's dead?" Sora gasps. All the digidestind stared at Davis with wide eyes.

"Yes! Doing what you older generation having been constantly nagging at us younger generation to do! Protect the Digital World! But none of you did anything to protect it, you bunch of hypocritical douches!".

The older generation of digidestind was speechless, they knew that they have been constantly reminding the second generation about protecting the Digital World but they were so busy with their own lives that they did not helped at all.

"W-We… Um… Uh…" Tai stuttered trying to defend his group.

"We what, Tai? Can't find a Digi-port? You know that's crap, ever since we defeated MaloMyotismon, any digidestind can open and use a Digi-port on any computer, whenever they want. Even a computer illiterate like you can use it" Davis said, glaring at his former mentor.

"Back off, Davis! Digimon don't die remember?" Kari said trying to defuse the situation.

"They do if their killer absorbs their data! That's right, the guy went that far! Now what do you have to say for yourselves huh?!".

The digidestind and their digimon stared at him with either shocked or horrid expression. "D-Davis, we didn't know" TK mumbled.

"That's another load of crap! I sent a message to everyone! All asking for help and you all either ignored it or said you were too busy! Was that stupid thing worth more to you than the life of a friend?!"

"O-Of course not!" Mimi said.

"Then I guess me and Vee were never really your friends huh?! After everything we did! The world would've been destroyed if it weren't for us! You guys are nothing but selfish jerks!" Davis shouted before walking to the door. He opens the door but did not go out yet. Instead he turn towards the group and reached into his backpack.

"Tai! One more thing before I go!" Davis said as he took out a pair of circular goggles and throws it at the floor. "You can keep your stupid goggles!" he yelled as he stomps on the goggles, shocking everyone human and digimon alike. Then he went home still fuming with anger as he took out his dark digivice.

"Veemon… Is gone for good?" Ken mumble as he hug Wormmon tightly, remembering about his digimon's sacrifice so they could defeat Kimeramon.

"Veemon…" Wormmon sobbed.

"Guys…" Izzy said as he turns his computer monitor to the group. "He's right he did ask for help… And we left him to fend for himself". On the computer monitor it showed an e-mail that came from Davis saying 'Need help'.

Everyone looked down in shame, the younger generation even more ashamed because they knew that if it was one of them that were in danger, Davis would save them even if the person asking was TK. Suddenly their mourning was put on hold when they heard a beeping sound.

Izzy quickly turned the monitor around and started typing. Awhile later, he stopped typing and looked at the group with a horrid look. "It's MagnaDevimon… He's heading towards the Mechanical City" he said.

"The Mechanical City? Oh no, Andromon!" Kari gasps, worried about their robotic friend.

"Let's go before it's too late!" Tai said.

The group nodded their heads and walked in front of the computer. "Digi-port Open!".

The digidestind were brought to the nearest TV set to the Mechanical City and head there as fast as they can. When they arrived, they saw that the dome that covered the city was shattered. Inside, the city a mess some of the buildings were destroyed by the shattered pieces of the dome while others look liked something blasted them.

Worried for their friend's safety, they flew into the center of the city. As they got there, a giant demon holding an android by the neck came to view. "Andromon!" the digidestind yelled as they got closer.

"I know the Destiny Stone is in this city, robot! Tell me where it is before I turn this city into a crater and it inhabitants into data!" MagnaDevimon snarled with his grip on Andromon tightening.

"The Sovereigns have trust me with taking care of the Destiny Stone. I will not fail them!" the android said while trying to get out the demon's iron grip.

"Then you're a fool like Gennai, SaberLeomon and the other fools who believed that their gods will protect them!" MagnaDevimon growled before walking deeper into the city while dragging Andromon.

"Others? How many of our friends have you kills you monster!" Tai yelled.

The digital demon ignored the digidestind and continued to the center of the city.

"Wargreymon stop him without hurting Andromon!" Tai ordered after getting of his digimon.

Wargreymon nodded his head before flying in front of MagnaDevimon and crisscross his arms. "Mega Claw" the dragon man yelled as he slashes a wave of energy at the demon.

The attack hit its target but it did nothing. "Get out of my way!" MagnaDevimon roared before using Andromon to swat Wargreymon out of the sky.

The dragon man crashed into a nearby building so hard, that it cave in on top him.

MagnaDevimon arrived at the center then he slammed the android into the ground. He then stomped his foot on Andromon's gut and said "You want to defend the Destiny Stone till the very end? Then be my guest! Chaotic Destroyer!". MagnaDevimon raises his right claw above his head and it began arcing crimson, purple and dark blue electricity as it charges.

"No!" the digidestinds yelled in unison as their digimon attack the demon's back, but it had no effect.

In a flash, MagnaDevimon's right claw smashes Andromon chest, deleting him on the spot and heavily destroying the surrounding area. The digital demon observed his surroundings and suddenly he notices something.

MagnaDevimon walks up to the object and when he saw, he began chuckling to himself. "Well Andromon, I was right. You did defend it to the bitter end" he said before pulling his head and laughing maniacally to sky, because the object that he saw was the Destiny Stone that was now destroyed by the shockwave of the attack.

The digidestind, who were at the other end of the crater called their digimon back and left to fight another. Once they were out of ear shot, MagnaDevimon stopped laughing and turned toward his former friends' retreating forms. "That's right, run. Soon you will lose everything you care about, like I have" he said before stretching his wings and then fly away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

It had been three days since the battle at the Mechanical City and the digidestind are at an all-time low. The reasons for this? Firstly, ever since the meeting at the computer lab Davis had been avoiding the digidestind both when at school and when outside school and none of them could get near him. Secondly, they had failed to stop MagnaDevimon from destroying two more Destiny Stones and killing more of their digimon friends in the process.

Tai slammed his fist on one of the tables in the computer lab. "Why can't we beat this guy?!" he yelled.

"I'm with Tai here. We have two Megas, six ultimates and a champion and his beating them like their In-Trainings. What are we doing wrong?" Matt said laying back on one of the chairs.

"I don't know. Without Gennai's help we're in the dark here. We have to rely on raw power but there's no one that we can reach that has what we need" Izzy explained, typing on a computer.

"To bad Veemon's gone. He and Davis are very powerful and they could help with our problem" Willis said. Everyone looked down; they were still feeling guilty for ignoring Davis, which led to Veemon's death.

A deafening silence fell onto the digidestind, nobody really sure about what to say. Suddenly Yolie said "There's still someone we can ask for help!" with her fist pumped into the air.

"There is? Who?" Ken asks his girlfriend.

"Yeah! It's the guy who's partner to the ChaosFlamedramon! You guys remembered how easily he wiped the floor with Devimon. I'm sure if we could get him to join us, we can beat MagnaDevimon!" she said confidently.

"There's one problem with that idea" TK stated.

"There is?" Yolie blinked.

"Yep, the mysterious digidestind doesn't like us. He even told his partner not to trust us" TK simply said.

"Then we'll just have to convince him to join us! We need his help to defeat MagnaDevimon!".

"Yolie's right TK, we need back up and he seems to be the only one that has what we need to win. I'm sorry but we have to take what we can go with even if we don't like it" Tai said.

TK still did not like the idea of getting someone who hates them to join them but he nodded anyway.

"Okay, those anyone else have anything to say?". No one said anything, showing how desperate the digidestind have become.

"Good, now this leaves us with the tasks of finding the guy. Problem is, we don't know who he is, where he lives or what he looks like" Tai said.

"I think we go around the city in teams of two and search for someone that has a BlackVeemon. We'll meet at the park just before sunset and if any of the teams manage to find the mystery digidestind before then, just message us and we'll all head to the park" Izzy instructed.

Everyone nodded their heads and left in their teams. Later all of the digidestind and their digimons were sitting on a field, exhausted.

"Man, we searched an entire city and there was no sign of the guy? How is that possible?" Tai said.

"It's possible, if the guy doesn't live in Odaiba. There are other digidestind all over the world remember?" Sora said matter-of-factly.

"Then we'll never find the guy!" Tai groaned hanging his head in defeat.

"Relax Tai. Let's just go back home and rest. Tomorrow we'll find a way to defeat MagnaDevimon on our own" Sora said with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, you're right. I need to relax. It's just this whole thing with Davis and MagnaDevimon; it really takes a lot out of a guy. Okay team, let's call it a day!".

The group nodded their heads and left, going to their respective homes. As the Kamiya siblings and digimons were going up to their apartment, Kari remembered that she had not got the chance to talk to Davis since him telling about Veemon's death.

"Hey Tai, you go home first. I need to talk to someone" she said to her brother.

"Sure, where are you going?" Tai asks as he and Agumon stopped.

"To Davis' house, I need to see if he's still furious about us".

"Okay then, but remember to come back before it gets too late" Tai said before he and the orange lizard continue their journey home.

After a while, Kari arrived outside the Motomiya household. She knocks on the door and waited for a moment before it was opened by Davis' sister, Jun Motomiya. "Hey Jun. Can I come in?" Kari asks.

"Hey there, Kari, Gatomon, come in" Jun said moving to the side, so the younger brunet can enter. "What bring you two here?" She asks closing the door.

"I wanted to talk to Davis that's all" Kari said walking to the living room.

"Okay then, he's in his room… Oh yeah, Kari my brother hasn't been going out a lot lately, do you know why?" Jun asks sounding concern for Davis.

"He has been through a lot Jun" Kari said, not wanting to tell about Veemon death because Davis' family had become quite attached to the little dragon.

"Does have something to do with the Digital World?".

"Sort of… But it's for digidestind only".

"Oh… Sure, I'll be at my room" Jun said before leaving the living room.

Kari walk out of the living room and went to Davis' bedroom door. She knocked the door softly.

"Go away Jun" said a voice behind the door.

"I'm not Jun" Kari simply said.

"Go away Kari" Davis growled.

"No way, Davis. We need to talk".

"No we don't Kari. There's nothing to talk about. So please leave" Davis said non-chantingly.

"Come on Davis, I'm here in your house begging to talk to you. Isn't this one of your dreams come true?" Kari said hoping using her old charm would get him to open up.

"Was my dream, Kari… Was" Davis said as he lean against the door.

"What?" She asks confused.

"Kari… When I sent my S.O.S. to you guys… It hurt that no one came to help me and Veemon, but what hurt more was the fact you didn't want to help me. Kari, I love you… but when you ignored my cry for help just so you can hang out with TK, it destroyed me just as bad as when Veemon got taken away. I never thought you would do such a thing to anyone… but you did to me. It made me see that you weren't the angel I thought you were. I begged the guy to just kill me right where I stood because my longest friend and the person I love couldn't even be bother to save my life" Davis said with tears streaming down his face.

"Davis… I…" Kari gasps eyes widen.

"I don't want to hear it Kari! Just… Leave, please… O-Or I'll make you leave".

"B-But…" she stuttered.

"Kari… Please just go… I can't stand to be with you…" Davis said as he put his head into his hands.

"I-I really am sorry-" Kari manage to say before being cut off.

"Get out!" he yelled.

Kari took a step and stared at the door in front of her. Tear began building in her eyes and softly said "I-I understand Davis, I-I'll go". She hesitantly walked to the front door, constantly looking back towards Davis' room. The moment Kari got outside the Motomiya apartment; the tears poured down her face and she sobbed "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you Davis… Will you ever forgive me?".

Meanwhile inside Davis' bedroom, Davis was still leaning against the door sobbing into his hands. "I-I can't take this a-anymore" he stumble towards his computer and picked up his dark digivice and D-Terminal. "D-Digi-port o-open" Davis stuttered, his hand shaking as he points the device to the monitor.

The instant he arrived in the Digital World, he selected the Digiegg of Darkness. "No more pain, no more worries… Digi-armor Energize!" Davis yelled as he transformed into MagnaDevimon. He let out a terrifying roar in the sky before flying off to destroy the last of the Destiny Stones.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

The final bell rang and the digidestind, both older and younger generations were walking to the computer lab.

"So Davis didn't come to school? Weird…" Tai said as he open the door into the lab.

Izzy sat down at his usual computer and began typing on the keyboard. Everyone else sat down wherever they felt appropriate. After a while, Izzy said "You guys might want to see this!".

Everyone group around Izzy and examine what was written on the screen. It showed the map of the Digital World but everything was darker than usual.

"What are we looking at Izzy?" Mimi asks.

"It's a map of the Digital World but look; it's giving of weird readings. Guys I think we need to go to the Digital World and check it out".

Everyone nodded in agreement and got sucked into the computer. Once there, the group could see that the sky was almost covered in black darkness. "The sky looks about the same as it was when BlackWargreymon destroyed the Destiny Stones" Cody pointed out.

"This is bad! It means that MagnaDevimon had almost destroyed all the seals! We need to stop him!" Tai said.

"But we don't know how many Destiny Stones are left and where their located" Izzy reminded him.

"I may be of assistance" said a female voice behind the group.

The digidestind turn around and right in front of them was a giant brown furred rabbit with long arms.

"I am Antylamon, the Rabbit Deva. I have been ordered by Sovereign Azulongmon to bring you to the last Destiny Stone before MagnaDevimon destroys it" the rabbit, Antylamon said.

"The last Destiny Stone? Are you saying that MagnaDevimon destroyed three more Destiny Stones in one night?" Matt asks as they group stared in disbelief.

"Yes he has and now he had located the final seal. We must make haste" she said before running off.

The digidestind simply nodded their heads and mounted their partner, which had newly digivolve.

Soon the group arrived at File Island. "File Island? But we've been here a few times and we never saw a Destiny Stone here" Izzy pointed out.

"Many would not either because it is in the one place a digimon would rarely go" Antylamon said pointing at the top of Infinity Mountain.

"It's up there? No wonder both us and MagnaDevimon didn't notice it before" Izzy mused.

"Hurry children, MagnaDevimon would arrive soon" the rabbit Deva said before heading to Infinity Mountain. Everyone nodded in agreement before following her.

Moments later, the group was about to reach the top. "Continue on children, I have to look for my fellow Devas to prepare against MagnaDevimon" Antylamon said as she stops climbing up the mountain and was looking out for the other Devas.

The digidestind agree with the rabbit and continue walking up the mountain. When they arrived at the top, they saw the Destiny Stone but there was also a figure standing in front of it. The group was worried at first, thinking that the figure was MagnaDevimon but when they got closer, they relaxed for the figure turns out to be Davis.

"It's just Davis" Kari sighed, glad that it was someone they knew.

"Yeah… Wait, does anyone else find it strange that he's here?" TK asks the group.

"You're right! What's he doing here?" Cody asks as they got closer to the lone brunet.

Davis on the other hand, was grinning maniacally as he puts his left hand on the Destiny Stone.

"Get away from the Destiny Stone, demon!" a voice growled.

The digidestind turn towards the source of the voice, it was a yellow tiger that purple strips and wings. With the tiger were Antylamon and a long green dragon.

"Demon? What are you talking about?" Tai asks, with everyone having confused looks on their faces.

Suddenly everyone heard a maniacal evil laugh and they turn to the source which was Davis. "Oh, the Sovereigns finally decided to bring some real fighters against me? What took them so long? I'm one more Destiny Stone away from plunging the Digital World into darkness!" he said turning towards the group.

"Plunging the Digital World into darkness? Davis… Don't tell us your working for MagnaDevimon!" Kari yelled, not wanting to believe that the brunet had become evil.

"Working for MagnaDevimon?" Davis asks before laughing maniacally again. "My, oh my, you guys are truly clueless".

"Enough games! Your reign of terror ends now MagnaDevimon!" the green dragon, Majiramon exclaimed.

The digidestind gasps, staring at Davis with widen eyes. "We'll see about that Majiramon" Davis said as he takes out his dark digivice and D-Terminal.

"A dark digivice?! Davis what are you doing?!" Tai yelled fist clenched.

"What needs to be done. Digi-armor Energize!" Davis yelled lifting his digivice over his head. Like before he was replaced by the terrifying MagnaDevimon.

"No way… Davis is MagnaDevimon?!" Kari gasps.

"That's right! You should've seen your faces…! But now it's time for me to finish this!" MagnaDevimon shouted as he raised his claw.

"Bunny Blades!" Antylamon yelled as she jumps at the demon and started spinning like a tornado.

The attack made MagnaDevimon stumble back a bit but it did not harm him. "Nice attack bunny, but it'll take more than that to beat me! Annihilating Darkness!" he yelled as he brought his hands in front of him and fired a stream of darkness at the rabbit Deva.

"Argh!" was all Antylamon manage to say before getting deleted.

"Antylamon!" exclaimed Mihiramon and Majiramon.

The tiger Deva charge at MagnaDevimon and yelled "Samurai Tiger Tail!". Mihiramon's tail turned into a three section staff and he attacked the digital demon.

"Pathetic! Chaos Claw!" MagnaDevimon yelled before driving his claw straight through the deva.

"Flaming Arrowheads!" suddenly a barrage of arrows flew at the demon.

MagnaDevimon huffed at this and simply shield himself with one of his wings. The arrows bounce off it like nothing. "Annihilating Darkness!" in a flash of darkness, the last of the Devas at that fight were defeated like they were nothing. "Too easy" he said walking to the last Destiny Stone.

The digidestind, who were watching all of this in the sidelines were horrified that their former friend and leader could be so evil. "Davis, stop!" Kari yelled as she runs up to him.

"Kari, don't!" Tai try to stop her but failed.

Kari stopped right in front of MagnaDevimon, her arms outstretched in a defensive manner. "Davis, stop this! This isn't you!" she pleads to him with tears in her eyes.

"You don't know the real me! You don't care! None of you did!" MagnaDevimon growled preparing to strike Kari.

"NO!" the digidestind exclaimed.

"Be gone!" the demon growled after pulling his claw back as far as it could.

"Davis, if you do this. What would Veemon think of you?!" Kari blurted out.

MagnaDevimon just froze on the spot when he heard that. His eyes widen and he mumbled "What… would… Veemon… think… of… me…?". Memories of everything he had done ever since he got the dark digivice flashed through his mind and made him stumble back in horror.

"No, no, no! What have I done?!" MagnaDevimon yelled holding the sides of his head. "I'm a monster!" he howled turning away from everyone.

"Davis…" Kari trailed off as she tries to reach out to MagnaDevimon.

"You're pathetic Davis" said a voice a distance away from the group. Everyone turn towards the source. At near the edge, stood a hooded man. "I'm starting to regret giving you the Digiegg of Darkness and the dark digivice".

"Dramon! You did this to me!" MagnaDevimon yelled at the man.

"Yes I did. But I guess I should've destroyed you like you asked" Dramon said non-chantingly.

"'Like I asked'? What are-…? Wait you're…" the demon trailed off realizing who the man really was.

"You might not recognize me in this form, but how about this one!" Dramon said as he ripped of his clothes. Underneath the hood, was a black dragon demon with six black tattered wings wearing a skull as a helmet.

"Y-You're the one that killed Veemon!" MagnaDevimon growled.

"What?!" the digidestind gasps in shock.

"That's right Davis. I was also planning on destroying you too but when you begged me to kill you since your 'friends' didn't come to save you. I knew I could use you to help me find the Destiny Stones" the demon dragon laughed maniacally.

"Why you-" MagnaDevimon said before being cut off.

"Darkness Flame!" Dramon yelled as a black and purple flame builds up in his mouth. He then fired the fireball with tremendous force.

MagnaDevimon grabbed Kari and covered them with his wings as the attack barely missed them and destroyed the Destiny Stone. "Are you okay Kari?" the demon asks the brunet in his arms.

Kari stared at MagnaDevimon in the eyes and instead of feeling fear; she felt a warm feeling inside her. "Yes, I am. Thanks Davis" she said smiling at him.

MagnaDevimon nodded his head and pulled his wings back. He turns around and glared at Dramon. "This is between you and me, Dramon! I will kill you for what you did!" MagnaDevimon growled.

"We can do that after an old friend of mine arrives. Oh, look there he is now!" Dramon said.

The group looked up and they were all shocked by what they saw. "That's the Dark Ocean!" Kari cried. Suddenly a figure was flying out of the darken sky and head to their position.

"Daemon!" Ken gasps when the figure got near to the mountain.

"Dramon. I see you manage to open the gate. Good work old friend" Daemon said hovering a few feet away from the edge.

"I had some help" the dragon demon said as he too began to hover away from the edge.

"Oh yes, the Child of Miracles. My, how the mighty have fallen" Daemon mused.

"I have more than enough power to defeat both of you!" MagnaDevimon growled.

"When we're on our own yes, but we have another trick up our sleeves" Dramon said as he and Daemon started glowing.

"Daemon… Dramon… DNA digivolves to… Daedramon!"

Daedramon had Daemon's body but Dramon's wings and skull helmet. "Now the Digital World will be mine!" he said.

"Not while I'm still here! Annihilating Darkness!" MagnaDevimon yelled, firing his strongest attack.

"You're wasting my time. Darkness Inferno!" yelled Daedramon as he unleashed a wall of dark fire at MagnaDevimon.

The attacks clashed but only for a moment before Daedramon's attack overpowers MagnaDevimon's and hits him. "Davis!" Kari yelled in concerned.

After the smoke from the attack has clear, there was a small crater in the ground and a barely conscious Davis lying down in the middle.

"Davis" Kari cried as she got to the brunet boy's side.

"K-Kari…?" Davis gasps, struggling to open his eyes.

"I'm here Davis" she cried hugging the boy's head.

"K-Kari… g-go… s-save… y-yourself…".

"I'm not leaving you, Davis. I almost lost you because I was being selfish, I don't want to leave you!" Kari cried as she caresses the brunet boy.

"Kari…" Davis whispered with tears in his eyes as he slowly lost consciousness.

Kari suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Angewomon next to her, with a sympathetic smile on her face.

_Davis was surrounded by darkness. He looked around trying to figure out where he was. There was nothing._

"_Davis!" yelled a voice. Davis turned towards the source of the voice, but there was nothing there. "Davis!" said the voice again._

_The brunet boy squinted his eyes to get a better look at the source. That was when he notices a small blue blur heading his way. Even though he could not see the blue object properly, he could already tell what it was and started running towards it._

"_Veemon!" Davis called out, getting closer to the object._

"_Davis!" said a blue dragon jumping towards the brunet with joy._

_Veemon jumped into Davis' arms and said "Hiya Davis! Ya miss me?"._

"_Of course I miss you!" the brunet grinned with tears in his eyes as he hugs his partner closely._

_The duo stayed like that for a few moments. Then they let go of each other and just smiled._

_Davis suddenly frowned and asks "Where are we?"._

"_We're in your mind Davis" Veemon simply said._

"_My mind?" the brunet blinked._

"_Yep! It's kind of empty because you're unconscious and all"._

"_Cool… But if that's true, then how are you here? Didn't Dramon load your data?" Davis asks curious about his partner appearance._

"_I'm not sure Davis, but I think it has to do with the bond we shared as partners and best friends" Veemon explained with his hand on his chin._

"_Since when did you get so intellectual?"._

"_Don't know" the dragon shrugged._

"_Well I'm glad that we're finally together again"._

"_So am I Davis, but you can't stay here" Veemon said with a sad expression._

"_What?" Davis gasps._

"_Davis, your friends need you. You have to go back and save them"._

"_I don't want to Vee. It's because of those selfish people that we thought were our friends, you were taken away from me" Davis said looking down._

"_You need to move on Davis and the first thing you need to do forgive them"._

"_Y-You're right Vee. I know I can't keep being angry at them but… Then I have to leave you. I don't want to be alone…" the brunet cried._

"_Don't worry Davis. You'll never be alone, I'm apart of you so I'll always be there for you"._

"_Really?" Davis asks as he looks into the dragon's eyes. Veemon nodded his head. "Then let's do this…" he began as he extends his hand, "…Together" he finished._

"_Like old times!" the dragon cheered as he takes Davis' hand. A bright light surround them._

Wargreymon crashed into the side of Infinity Mountain and de-digivolves into Koromon. All of the digidestind were still at the location of the last Destiny Stone. Their digimons had de-digivolved into their In-Training forms, with Wargreymon being the last one to be defeated.

"Well that was fun, but now it's time to end you" said Daedramon hovering above the group.

Suddenly a bright light began to fill the area and Davis began to slowly open his eyes. Then the digimon started to digivolve back into their normal forms.

"Hey, the digimon have regained their energy" Izzy said.

While everyone was still slightly blinded by the light, Davis got out Kari's grasp and stood on his two feet.

The light died down and began to form a ball that was floating above everyone.

The ball slowly descended down and stopped in front of Davis. "Davis you're alright!" Kari cried getting up to the brunet's side.

"This light, I've seen it before" Davis whispered reaching out to grab the ball. The moment his fingers touched it, the ball transformed again this time becoming a familiar device.

"It's my D-3" the brunet said as he stares at the digivice. He then takes out his dark digivice and observes both of them. "Why is this here?" Davis asks to no one.

Something caught the boy's attention and he looks down. In front of him, was Veemon but he was faded almost like a ghost. "One for me, one for you" the blue dragon simply said.

"One for me, one for you?" Davis whispered. Suddenly something clicked in the brunet's head and he looked at Veemon's form with determination. "I get it now… Ready Vee?" he asks his partner. Veemon nodded in agreement.

"Davis, who are you talking to?" Kari asks worriedly.

Davis ignored her question and raised both his digivices before yelling "Digivolve!". A black and white light surrounded Davis and outline of all of Veemon's digivolutions, armor digivolution, regular digivolution and DNA digivolution forms overlaps Davis' body.

When the dual colored light disappeared, a new digimon stood in Davis' place. The new digimon had Flamedramon's helmet but without the spike and it had two yellow lines under each eye like Raidramon. It had claws like Paildramon but gauntlets like Magnamon except it ones were green. The digimon also had wings, legs and tail like Exveemon but its chest had a dragon's head like Imperialdramon.

Everyone stared at this new digimon in awe.

"Davis?" Kari asks being the closes to the dragon.

"Yes?" the digimon replied in both Davis and Veemon's voice.

"Veemon? But how?" Wormmon asks, recognizing his best friend and DNA partner's voice.

"It's complicated… And the names MagnaVeemon now" the dragon informed. He then turned towards Daedramon and said "Now, I believed I have a score to settle with you".

"Bring it on. Darkness Inferno!" the demon dragon fired the wall of fire from before.

"Pyro Lightning!" MagnaVeemon yelled before his claws spark with blue electricity while being ignited with red flames. He also fired his attack and both attacks cancel each other out.

"What?! There's nothing that's as strong as me!" Daedramon roared.

"Guess again Daedramon. It's time I end you! Positron Destroyer!" MagnaVeemon charged both his gauntlets with energy, and then fired a stream of golden light at Daedramon.

"NO! I WAS SUPPOSED TO WIN!" the demon dragon roared before turning into data.

The digidestind cheered at the victory as MagnaVeemon landed on the mountain. Kari was walking up to dragon to congratulate on saving the day but stopped when she notice he was staring at the sky.

"Davis?" she asks as her happy smile turned into a worried frown.

"Look at the sky Kari. It didn't turn back to normal" MagnaVeemon said sounding worried.

Kari joins the dragon and look at the sky. Just like he said, the Dark Ocean can still be seen. "You're right. What could this mean?" she asks looking back at the digimon.

"I don't know. But I do know this is all my fault. Many have died, killed by my hands and now the Digital World is in peril" MagnaVeemon said solemnly as he looks down.

Suddenly, the digital dragon turned around and walk to the edge of the cliff face. "Davis, what are you doing?" Kari asks getting everyone's attention.

"To put a right to a wrong" he simply said as he stands on the very edge of the mountain.

"To put a right to a wrong?" Kari blinked, then her eyes widen when she realize what he was planning on doing. "Davis, don't tell me you're going to do that!" she cried.

"It is the only way" MagnaVeemon said stretching his wings.

"B-But Davis, I want a second chance to work it out between us! Don't tell me you don't want it too?!" Kari pleaded.

"I would've done anything for a chance to be with Kari…" the dragon informed.

"Then thus that mean you'll stay?" she asks with tears in her eyes.

"I can't Kari. No matter how much I want to be with you, I just can't" he said as he looks at the sky.

"W-What? W-Why?".

"Because the Digital World is in danger, it's our job to protect it. You and the others always reminded me about that. Now it's time to do what I was chosen to do" MagnaVeemon said as he took off.

Kari tries to run after him but was hold back by her brother. "Tai let me go! I need to stop Davis!" she said struggling in her brother's firm grip.

"I'm sorry Kari, but I can't let you do that. Davis is right, this is the only way" Tai said sympathetically to his sister.

"B-But…" Kari trailed off as her struggling slowly died down.

Meanwhile, MagnaVeemon was about to reach the tear. 'There it is Vee' Davis said inside the digital dragon.

'Yep. Ready to end this?' Veemon said excitingly.

'Of course! It's just I never expected it to end like this'.

'I know what you mean Davis' the digimon said with a sad smile.

'At least we get to do this together' Davis said, which Veemon nodded to.

MagnaVeemon began to glow black and white when he was about to touch the tear. He closed his eyes as tears formed in them. "Good bye… Our friends…".

On Infinity Mountain, the digidestind watch as their friend and leader slowly dissolves into data. Everyone in the group was in tears and some even wished that this did not happen. Unbeknownst to them, the Destiny Stone that was behind them was slowly rebuilding itself as the tear was being closed.

Kari fell to her knees, sobbing "I-I wished t-that it d-didn't have to b-be like this". Everyone, both digimon and human, stared at her with a sympathetic look knowing what must be going through her mind. "P-Please… c-come… b-back…".


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue:

It had been a year since Davis sacrificed himself in order to protect the Digital World. A lot had changed for both the digidestind and the people that knew Davis.

Tai had been working harder in balancing his personal life and digidestind life, by always being there to help even if the person is more than capable with the job. He did not want anyone else to suffer like Davis did.

Sora had become more motherly towards the other digidestind especially to her boyfriend because of how hard he has been working to make up for their lost friend.

Matt had become a bit friendlier and open towards people. He learned from Davis how much his attitude hurt the people around him and had some help in opening up.

Mimi spirit had been slightly toned down and she became more mature, helping the other digidestind on her free time.

Joe, like Mimi had been trying to find time to help the Digital World.

Izzy had been working hard on setting up faster and more accurate early warning systems to aid them in detecting digimons like Dramon, powerful but hard to notice.

In the younger generation, Cody was still his usual serious self but he tries to be more relaxed when with other since Davis is not there to cheer everyone up.

For Yolie, her attitude toned down since knowing that it was hurting people and tried harder to accept strangers and their qualities.

While her boyfriend had been constantly feeling down, since he had lost his best friend and DNA partner. Ken had been beating himself about leaving Davis alone and became very quick to respond to any call for help.

Willis, Davis' fellow Keeper of the Golden Radiance, was also quick to help anyone that needed it but he had become reckless and endangered himself several times.

TK had not changed much, but he had been helping Kari cope with Davis' death. He had not try to get Kari to go on a date with him after seeing how she reacted to the brunet boy's sacrifice that showed who she really cared about.

As for Kari, she had spent almost every waken second crying while holding a copy of the photo of her and Davis. She blames herself for Davis doing what he did, and barely does anything even eating.

The group planned on going to the park to celebrate the first anniversary of Davis' sacrifice.

"Kari hurry up, we're going to be late" Tai said after getting dressed.

The young brunet reluctantly got ready to go to the park. When she was done, the Kamiya siblings and their digimons left the house.

A few minutes later, they arrive at the park and everyone was waiting for them. "Sorry we're late guys. Kari had a little problem" Tai explained.

"It's okay Tai, we all understand" Sora said as the older brunet sat down next to her.

"Thanks Sora" Tai said as he wraps his arm around Sora.

"What are we? Chopped liver?" Matt joked with Jun leaning on his chest. When Davis sacrificed himself, Matt felt like he should tell the brunet boy's family about what happened. Jun fell into an emotional spiral from the news and the blond helped her try to move on. It was during this time that they got to know each other better and started dating.

"Whatever…" Tai shrugged. "So what do you guys want to do today?" he asks the other digidestind.

The group looked at each other. "I don't know. Who knows what Davis likes?" Izzy ask everyone.

The digidestind shake their heads, not being really sure about what their late friend liked.

"Wait, I know! We can go to the Digital World! Davis spent quite a lot of time there, so there must be some place there he liked!" Mimi suggested.

The group thought about it for a moment, and then they nodded in agreement. They head to Odaiba Elementary and entered the computer lab.

Through one of the computers the digidestind arrive in the Digital World. They stood in front of a TV set and plan on where to go next.

"I don't think there are a lot of places where we can go and just hang out" The red haired boy said.

"I… I think we should go to Infinity Mountain" Kari said nervously.

Everyone stared at the young brunet girl. "Are you sure about this, Kari?" her brother asks warily.

"I am, Tai" Kari said.

Everyone agreed seeing as how they had nowhere else in mind. Moments later, the digidestind were about to reach the top of Infinity Mountain.

"You mind reminding me why we're walking up Infinity Mountain, the tallest mountain in the Digital World instead of flying to the top" Tai whined.

"Because it's more respectful to climb to the top than flying there" Kari said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…" Tai trailed off.

A moment later, everyone had at the highest point but were shocked to see that their not the only one there.

At the edge of the cliff, there was a person wearing a white robe with its hood covering his face. The mysterious person was staring at the view of File Island below.

The digidestind came closer to the man but suddenly he yelled "This is protected ground you're walking on! I suggest you leave immediately!" with his back still facing the group.

"We don't mean any harm to the Destiny Stone. We came here to celebrate the sacrifice of a friend" Tai said to the man.

"A friend you say?" the hooded figure asks with slight interest.

"That's right. His name's Davis. Do you know him?" the brunet boy asks while Kari looks at the man, sensing a familiarity from him.

"Depends on who am I talking to" the hooded man said.

"We're digidestind. You don't have to worry about us hurting you or anything" Tai reassured.

"I know. And besides, if you did try to hurt me, my friend and I would've defeated you guys in seconds. Right Vee?" the man said as a Veemon jumps out from behind the Destiny Stone.

"A Veemon!" the digidestind exclaimed.

The Veemon jumped onto the hooded man's shoulder. After it sat nicely on his partner's shoulder both of them faced the group before them.

"How did you get a Veemon? Are you a digidestind too?" Sora asks curiously.

"Well yes I am, but you probably already know who I am" the man said as he took off the hood.

Standing before the group was not a man but a teenage boy with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes.

None of them recognized who the boy was until Kari notices the shine in his eyes that normally belong to another brunet she knew. Her eyes widen with realization then proceed to tackle him with a hug. Everyone who saw this, were shocked by this sudden event.

"I-I can't believe it's you!" Kari cried with joy.

The brunet boy chuckle at the girl's antics and kissed her forehead before saying "Yeah, it's me Kari. I missed you".

The digidestind stared at the two, dumbfounded by what is happening.

"Hey Kari, I think we have some explaining to do" the boy said, gesturing to the confused group.

"Yeah, we do" Kari laughed nervously as she stood next to the other brunet that had his arm around her.

Tai glared at the younger boy for being so close to his sister. "Ah… Guys… This is Davis" Kari said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Davis?!" the other digidestind exclaimed.

"Yep. How it's going?" Davis simply said, not being very sure on what to say.

"But how? We all saw you turn into data in order to seal the Dark Ocean!" Izzy said.

"It's a really complicated. I'd like to tell you but maybe some other time" Davis said rubbing the back of his head.

"Okay…" the red head trailed off.

"Wait, if you're back. Does that mean that this Veemon is…" Tai said.

"Hiya Tai! Long time no see!" the blue dragon cheered.

"Whoa, even Veemon's back! But I guess we have to apologize to you, Veemon for not being there for you".

"It's okay guys. I'm just glad to be back!".

"Me too! Come guys let's go back to the Real World, I know a really good pizza parlor that serves the best pizza in Odaiba!" Davis said.

"Let's go!" everyone cheered as they left the cliff side to go home and celebrate.


End file.
